Viper
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 23. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 19. Februar 2011}} Viper, der Netherdrake '(Netherdrache), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus ''DotA und Dota 2. Er ist ein Fernkampf-Held der Dire. Vipers Gift kann gegnerischen Einheiten über längere Zeit schädigen, sie verlangsamen und ihr Angriffs- und Bewegungstempo verringern. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys und Durablers übernehmen. Mit seiner ersten Fähigkeit, Poison Attack, kann Viper seinen Angriff verstärken und Gegner vergiften, deren Bewegungs- und Angriffstempo verlangsamt wird und die zusätzlich Schaden über Zeit erleiden. Viper kann bei Poison Attack auswählen, ob er einzelne Angriffe vergiftet, die Fähigkeit bei jedem Angriff wirkt oder ob er die Fähigkeit nicht einsetzt. Nethertoxin, seine erste passive Fähigkeit, erhöht den Schaden von Angriffen und steigert diesen bei angeschlagenen Gegnern, wobei der Schaden an Helden größer ist. Durch die ebenfalls passive Fähigkeit Corrosive Skin werden Gegner, die Viper in irgendeiner Weise Schaden zufügen, vergiftet. Die Distanz zu Viper spielt dabei keine Rolle. Auch durch diesen Effekt werden Bewegungs- und Angriffstempo verlangsamt und Betroffene erleiden Schaden über Zeit. Außerdem erhöht die Fähigkeit Vipers Magieresistenz. Wirkt Viper sein Ultimate Viper Strike, verschießt er ebenfalls eine lähmende und Schaden über Zeit verursachende Ladung Gift auf ein Ziel. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht die Reichweite von Viper Strike und verringert Manakosten und Abklingzeit des Ultimates. Heap Launching deadly poison from a distance, Viper poses a grave threat to whomever he targets. As his various toxins eat away at an enemy's health and slow their movement, Viper simply does what he does best: he keeps adding more poison. Biographie "Als böswilliger Vertrauter eines sadistischen Zauberers, der ihn gefangen hatte und hoffte ihn gefügsam zu machen, war Viper anfangs kurioserweise froh, den verschlossenen und unveränderlichen Flüssen der Unterwelt entkommen zu sein, wo seine Art für Millionen von Jahren gelebt hatte, nachdem ein Erdrutsch die Netherdrakes in leuchtenden Höhlen eingeschlossen hatte. Viper verbrachte einige Zeit damit, vorzugeben sich in die Gefangenschaft zu fügen, in der Hoffnung etwas von der schwarzen Magie zu lernen, die der Magier praktizierte. Aber schon bald erkannte er, dass nur wenige Zauber so tödlich waren, wie die Gifte, die er seit seiner Geburt besaß. Mithilfe einer Säure, die schnell die Stäbe seines Käfigs zerfraß, entkam der Netherdrake seinem Gefängnis, spuckte etwas Gift in die Augen des alten Zauberers und flog davon, um die Welt wissen zu lassen, dass sie einen neuen Meister hatte." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *28. Juni 2013: '''Viper: **Corrosive Skin: ***Behob, dass er gegen Schaden Verbündeter wirkte. ***Behob, dass er gepurget werden konnte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 15-Talent wurde von +7 Stärke auf +8 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 2,5 auf 2,9 erhöht. *Verlangsamung durch Corrosive Skin durchdringt nicht länger Zauberimmunität. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Viper Strike: Abklingzeit reduziert von 80/50/30 auf 70/50/30 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Corrosive Skin wirkt nun nur noch auf Einheiten in einem Wirkungsbereich von 1400. *Der Schaden von Corrosive Skin kann nun nicht mehr mehrmals reflektiert werden. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Abklingzeit von Poison Attack wurde von 4/3/0/0 auf 0 reduziert. *Corrosive Skin funktioniert nicht länger, während 'Doom' aktiv ist. Trivia *Tony Todd, der Sprecher von Viper, spricht in Dota 2 auch Night Stalker und Dragon Knight. Dieser spricht auch Uriah sowie alle anderen Vortigaunts aus Half-Life 2: Episode Two. *Es scheint, als sei Viper eine Zeit lang der Vertraute bzw. das Haustier von Pugna gewesen, nachdem er aus seiner Heimat entkommen war. Zumindest spielen einige Zitate von Pugna darauf an und in Vipers Biographie wird ein alter Zauberer erwähnt, der ihn festhielt. Viper selbst hingegen besitzt allerdings keine Zitate im Spiel, die Pugna oder ihr Verhältnis erwähnen. *Vipers Spawn-Spruch "Holy shit, it's me!" spielt auf den Film Top Gun an. Trifft er im Spiel auf einen verbündeten Gyrocopter, entgegnet dieser ihm gegenüber etwas ähnliches. Weblinks *Viper auf Heropedia *Netherdrake auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2